Rockin Fossils
by Squishy Belly Lover
Summary: Ash, Brock and Misty meet some fossil obssessed nerds at MT Moon
1. Chapter 1

**Rocking Fossils**

**Chapter 1**

Ash had finally won his first badge at the Pewter City Gym and made friends with the Pewter City Gym leader Brock, who decided to come along with Ash and Misty to follow his dream of being a Pokémon breeder.

Now Ash, Misty and Brock had finally left Pewter City and started heading towards Mt Moon.

"Ash…im hungry" Misty wined, clutching her stomach

"In a few minutes, we can stop at the bottom of this hill for a picnic" suggested Brock.

A few minutes later, Ash, Misty and Brock came to a small clearing next to a sign pointing uphill which had "Mt Moon".

So Brock and Ash laid out the blanket on the ground and Brock pulled out his cooking equipment, while Ash called out Butterfree and Pidgeotto

Once everything was set up, Brock first made some rice balls for himself, Ash and Misty.

"Wow thanks Brock!" Ash thanked, taking a bite out of his rice ball.

"Yeah these are delicious" Misty complimented.

Then Brock poured some Pokémon food into a bowl for Butterfree, Pidgeotto and Pikachu.

Just then out of the bushes appeared a pink fairy type Pokémon appeared

"Oh wow a Pokémon" gasped Ash.

Ash then pulled out his Pokedex.

It told Ash that the Pokémon was a Clefairy and it was a shy Pokémon and it is rarely seen by humans.

The Clefairy went up to Misty

Misty was taking another bite out of her rice ball when the Clefairy tried to snatch it

"GET YOUR OWN!" Misty barked.

"Clefairy" squeaked the Clefairy, backing off slowly

"Did you see that!" Misty asked Ash, sounding annoyed.

But while Misty's back was turned, the clefairy grabbed the rice ball and ran up the hill.

"HEY COME BACK, THAT'S MINE!" Misty yelled and ran after clefairy.

The Clefairy ran up the hill, but Misty gave chase

Soon once Misty was nearly half up the hill, she ran out of breath and collapsed.

The clefairy ran up to the top of the hill, pulled its eyelid down and stuck its tongue out at Misty from the top of the hill and ran inside Mt Moon.

Misty looked heartbroken

"That stupid Clefairy!" Misty moaned

"Im starving and that Clefairy stole my food!"

"Chill… I will make you another, there's plenty of rice in the bowl" Brock assured

So Brock made Misty another rice ball.

Ash, Misty and Brock had a second rice ball

After that, Misty then looked into the rice drum and without hesitation, put her hands in and started eating out the rice.

Brock looked stunned and thought to himself

"No wonder she's so fat"

"Well if you wait about 10 minutes, I will cook some stew" Brock told Ash and Misty

"Sounds great" Ash responded.

Misty then leaned against Ash, and Ash put his arm around her.

Ash started to rub Misty's fat belly.

"That's good" Misty sighed

"Oh yeah"

"STEWS READY!" Brock announced.

So Ash, Brock and Misty got a plate each and Brock poured the stew onto the plate and then Ash and Misty ate it

"This stew is fantastic" Ash complimented.

"Totally agree" Misty added on

After Brock and Ash had finished there plate, they were totally stuffed.

Misty however…helped herself to the rest of the pot.

After lunch, Ash called back his Pokémon back into their balls

"OOOH im so stuffed" Misty moaned loudly

Just as Misty stood up, Misty's suspenders snapped again

"Not again" Misty sighed

Misty then tried to re fasten her suspenders, but her fat gut kept getting in the way

"The hell with these!" Misty called out and threw them into the bushes

Misty's shorts brushed against her fat belly, making her uncomfortable

"Two minutes guys" Said Misty giving the two minute sign with her hand

She then lowered her shorts, which made her fat belly hang over them

"Much better"

So uphill Ash, Misty and Brock hiked.

Brock and Ash were having no problem walking up the hill.

"Hey Brock…I think something's wrong with Misty"

Misty was out of breath and was sweating.

Her armpits had sweat patches down the side of her shirt.

"Need some help?" Ash asked

"Why…thank…you..." panted Misty

So Ash grabbed Misty's hand and they walked up hill.

Misty then tripped over a rock

Ash helped her up, but when Misty was getting back up there was a loud ripping noise

*RIIIIIIIIPPPPPP*

Misty had ripped the back of her shorts and her tight white Clefairy panties were shown.

"Oh no!" Misty then sweat dropped

"Ok what's up?" Brock asked coming back to down to aid Misty

"I think I have ripped my shorts"

Brock took a look at the back of her shorts

"That's nothing I can't fix" Brock pointed out

"I had several younger brothers and sisters so I know how to stich"

Meanwhile up in the sky, Team Rocket were flying there Meowth balloon directly above them

"Look where the twerps are heading" said Jessie

"MT Moon, full of rare Pokémon and Pokémon fossils" James pointed out

"There's a clearing at the top of Mt Moon, land our balloon there" Jessie ordered James

"Aye aye captain" James replied, aiming the balloon towards MT moon.

Ash, Brock and Misty made it to the top of the hill and noticed there was a Pokémon Centre and two Poke Marts

Misty was drenched in sweat and her body odour was strong.

"Misty….you really need to get some deodorant or a shower…or both" Ash gagged putting his nose down his top

"Hey…I don't stink" Misty said while out of breath

Misty then sniffed and looked at her sweat drenched armpits, the stench was strong.

"Whoa I do smell" Misty thought to herself.

Maybe Nurse Joy will let me use the showers

So Ash, Brock and Misty entered the Pokémon Centre

"Hey…is it possible if our friend uses your showers" Ash asked Nurse Joy

"Erm…why" wondered Nurse Joy

Misty approached Nurse Joy who was behind the counter

"Cos I smell"

"Yeah…I can see why" Nurse Joy said with tears in her eyes

So Nurse Joy lead Misty to the showers, where she stripped off her clothes and went into their showers while Ash, Brock and Pikachu waited in the lobby.

Nurse Joy handed Brock, Misty's shorts

"She told me you were going to sew these"

"Yeah sure, no problem"

So Brock pulled out a needle and thread and started stitching.

In the showers, Misty was rubbing shower gel on herself

It smelled like strawberries

"I was Ash could watch me or even rub this onto me" Misty thought to herself

She was rubbing the gel on her fat stomach

"This feels good" she said to herself

"I love how soft I feel"

"Should I get a chocolate bar on the way out?" asked herself

Misty's stomach rumbled loudly

*RUUUMMMBLLLE!*

Misty looked down at her belly and said while patting it "I will…just for you"

Once Misty had her shower, she got dried and dressed and met Brock and Ash in the lobby

Nurse Joy had even cleaned her shirt for her and it smelled fresh

"Now that's over, let's head towards MT Moon" Misty exclaimed

Misty's stomach gurgled

*GLOOORRPP!*

Misty then blushed and went to the vending machine for a chocolate bar and a soda

"Right…To Mount Moon!" Ash announced

"Let's go!" Misty cried out with her mouth full

And so, Ash Brock and Misty left the Pokémon Centre and headed towards MT Moon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rockin Fossils**

**Chapter 2**

When they left the Pokémon Centre, Ash wondered why there was 2 Poke Marts.

So Ash, popped into the one next door to the Pokémon Centre, while Misty and Brock looked in the one next to that one.

Ash picked up some potions and some revives.

The other Poke Mart sold hiking equipment and clothes.

"Wow…MT Moon must be a really popular hiking spot" said Brock

"Oh it sure is" the shopkeeper chuckled

The shopkeeper was an old man with a grey beard.

"MT Moon is famous for two things, Fossils and The Moon Stone"

"Would you two like a free leaflet showing what rare Pokémon is found at MT Moon?"

"Yes please" Brock and Misty smiled

And so the shopkeeper handed Brock and Misty a leaflet each

Brock and Misty met Ash outside

"Right….to MT Moon!" Ash exclaimed and they all went inside MT Moon cave

It was cool inside Mt Moon and it was big and spacey.

There was Zubat hanging upside down from the ceiling and there was wild Pokémon roaming everywhere

"I really hope I meet that Clefairy that stole my lunch again" Misty thought

Meanwhile on top of the cave, on the clearing, Team Rocket had landed there balloon

"Hey James, what's that?" Jessie asked pointing to a big shiny boulder

"Is that…The Moon Stone?" Meowth gasped

"What's The Moon Stone?" Jessie and James asked.

"It's some sort of stone that has been at Mt Moon since the dinosaurs" Meowth pointed out.

"Also…Mt Moon has some very rare fossils and Pokémon"

"Well…The Moon Stone isn't going anywhere" Jessie explained

"So…let's get some rare fossils" James added, pulling a pick axe from the balloon


	3. Chapter 3

**Rockin Fossils **

**Chapter 3**

Meanwhile inside Mt Moon, Ash Misty, Pikachu and Brock were walking through until they came across two men

The men were both quite slim and had longish bushy hair and wore glasses. One had blonde hair and the other had brown.

Just then there was a loud explosion and a swarm of Zubats flew towards the men before attacking them

"Pikachu, help those men!" Ash commanded

Use thunderbolt on those Zubat

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu yelled, sending a huge bolt of lightning to the Zubats, which send nearly all of them flying in different directions.

Except for one, that fainted on the floor.

"Go Poke ball" Brock called out, throwing a Poke ball at the Zubat on the ground

Once the Zubat was caught, the Poke ball sealed shut

"TA-DA!" Brock cried

"I caught a Zubat"

Ash then pulled out his Pokedex and analysed Zubat

It told Ash that Zubat was a bat Pokémon found mainly in caves and dark places.

"Hey thanks for saving us" the blonde man thanked

"Im Wayne and this is my friend Garth"

"Hi, im Ash from Pallet Town, and these are my friends, Brock, Misty and Pikachu"

Just then there was a loud crash

And out of the blue, a stampede of Clefairy went charging straight at the group

Though they managed to run between the groups legs and around them, one Clefairy bumped right into Misty's chunky legs

*BOOF!*

Misty looked down and noticed something about that Clefairy

It was the same one that stole her rice ball

"YOU!"

"We meet again" Misty said with an evil grin on her face.

The Clefairy then backed off slowly, but misty then grabbed it and held it by its wings in front of her face

"So you like stealing other people's food, huh?"

The Clefairy begged Misty to put it down

Misty then noticed a rock.

She then put the Clefairy on the rock

Then Misty then stood above Clefairy and then sat on it

"How you like that hmmn?" Misty teased

"This will teach you for stealing my food?"

The Clefairy screamed for Misty to get off!

"Misty….c'mon, get off the Clefairy!" Ash called

"No way…it stole my food so am teaching it a lesson"

Then Misty wiggled her butt on top of Clefairy

"CLEEEFAAIIRRYY!" Clefairy squealed.

"This isn't over yet" Misty giggled

Just then Misty let rip a very loud and smelly fart on top of the Clefairy

*FRRRPPP-P-P-PT!*

Misty then got up and noticed the Clefairy passed out on the rock

Then from her pocket, Misty pulled out a Poke ball and captured the Clefairy

Misty's fart smelled really bad

Ash, Brock, Pikachu, Wayne and Garth all gagged and put

"Misty, that's vile!" Ash gagged

After a minute, the smell had gone

"Misty…you caught a Clefairy" Ash pointed out

"Clefairy isn't a water Pokémon"

"Oh im not going to keep it" Misty then licked her lips

She shrank the Poke ball, put it in her mouth and swallowed it

Misty then patted her belly, which then jiggled

And then she burped really loudly

*URRRRPP!*


	4. Chapter 4

**Rockin Fossils**

**Chapter 4**

"You ate a Clefairy!" Ash's jaw dropped

"Well…it did eat my rice ball so it was for revenge" Misty responded

Just then the rock that Misty sat on spit in two and inside the rock was two Pokémon fossils.

"Whoa dude…." Wayne gasped

Then Wayne and Garth started dancing about

"We finally got what we came for" they both cheered

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Jessie's voice boomed.

And out of noware, Team Rocket appeared

"Not you guys!" Ash yelled

"Prepare for trouble"

"Make it double"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

"Meowth, that's right!"

"Koffing use smokescreen now" James commanded, calling out Koffing

Koffing then blasted a puff of green smoke, which blinded the whole group.

After the smokescreen had cleared up, Team Rocket was no ware to be seen

Team Rocket had taken the fossils and Pikachu.

"THE FOSSILS!" Wayne and Garth screamed

"OH NO THEY GOT PIKACHU!" cried Ash.

"Come on out Zubat!" Brock called

"Zubat!" Zubat chirped.

"Zubat go and track down Team Rocket!" Brock commanded

So Zubat sent out its sonar from its mouth to track down Team Rocket

Team Rocket were making a clean getaway with James carrying a shock proof jar with Pikachu inside

"Just think how much we can sell these rare Pokémon fossils" Jessie happily said with the fossils tucked under her arms

"And how pleased the boss is going to be when we give him Pikachu" James added.

"Right back to the balloon!" Meowth ordered.

So Team Rocket went back to the clearing on top of MT Moon where they parked the balloon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rockin Fossils**

**Chapter 5**

It looked like Team Rocket had gotten away this time

"Don't worry Ash" Brock assured

"Zubat will be back once he's tracked down Team Rocket"

Just then a loud rumbling sound echoed through Mt Moon.

"Was that a wild Onix" Ash asked

Misty put her hand on her belly and sweat dropped.

"That was my stomach" Misty said blushing

"Im so hungry" sighed Misty with her hand on her belly.

"I don't have much, but this will have to do for now" Ash said giving Misty a chocolate bar.

"Suppose this will do until we find Pikachu" Misty thought to herself taking a bite out of it.

Just then Zubat came back chirping

It had finally tracked down Team Rocket.

After a while they came to a ledge where they spotted Team Rocket.

"There too far down" sighed Garth

Team Rocket had no idea they were being watched from above.

Team Rocket was planning how to move The Moon Stone without breaking it.

"Let me take a look" Misty asked

Misty put her hands and knees on the ground and peered at Team Rocket below her.

Suddenly, the ground started to crumble and Misty then fell towards Team Rocket below.

"MISTY NO!" Ash yelled

Team Rocket looked up for a second and then Misty fell right on top of them

*THUD!*

Team Rocket dropped the fossils and Pikachu's jar which smashed it and set Pikachu free

"The fat twerpet is on top of us!" James screamed

"WHO YOU CALLING FAT" Snapped Misty.

Ash and the rest of the gang found a way to the bottom safely

Once Ash found Pikachu, Pikachu ran at Ash giving him a hug

"Misty, let go of them" Ash nodded

So Misty got off Team Rocket

"Ready Pikachu, give Team Rocket a thunder bolt" Ash commanded

Team Rocket quickly got back onto the balloon, but Pikachu hit its target before they could fly away.

Team Rocket then flew away in there balloon

"You may have won this round!" James yelled

"But were not giving up!" Jessie added

And Team Rocket flew into the distance

Misty handed the fossils back to Wayne and Garth.

"For a reward, you may take one fossil" Wayne smiled

Ash scanned them with the Pokedex

It told him they were the Dome Fossil and The Helix Fossil.

"Well since Misty stopped Team Rocket, I think we should let her chose" Ash suggested.

Misty thought long and hard, but in the end she chose the Helix Fossil.

"There's a place in Cinnabar Island that brings Pokémon fossils back to life" Garth told Ash.

"We will bear that in mind when we arrive there" Ash smiled

"But we really need to be going to the next town for my next Pokémon gym battle"

"Well you're in luck, Cerulean City is a few miles from Mt Moon and it has a gym" Wayne pointed out.

Misty's heart sank

"Watch out Cerulean City, cos here I come!" Ash exclaimed to himself

And so, Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock said goodbye to Wayne and Garth and left Mt Moon and headed towards Cerulean City.

**To Be Continued…..**


End file.
